Namikaze Love Triangle
by The Uncle Ruckus
Summary: Naruto Namikaze. 18 year old son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. In a relationship with the Hyūga heiress. Everything is looking up for him as he ascends the ranks and becomes a legendary shinobi. So then how do things go so incredibly wrong? And what does his sister have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1: Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 1: Love is in the air**

Naruto Namikaze was at a loss. There were so many thoughts racing through his consciousness at the moment that he didn't know which one to actually focus on. Nothing was askew with his life, in fact, things were better than they'd ever been. So what was the problem?

He gazed blankly at the room's white ceiling as he laid down on his bed with his hands intertwined underneath his head as well. Taking a brief look at the clock and realizing that time was mysteriously moving much slower, he decided to get things over with quickly so he could get back to work. The Jōnin life was not an easy life.

He pushed the various other conflicting thoughts away into his subconscious as he focused on the root of the problem; his relationship with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyūga. Just thinking about her name made him turn, reflexively, towards the framed picture paced on top of his cabinet; a picture from a photo-booth of both of them on their first date together.

He was kissing her left cheek with his eyes closed as she blushed uncontrollably and stared at the camera with wide eyes and a shocked expression plastered on her face.

She was absolutely beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Just the mere thought of her long dark blue hair, her creamy white skin, and her dazzling lavender eyes sent a tantalizing shiver down his spine. He let out a sigh realizing he was veering off track again. With a quick shake of his head he refocused again on finding a solution to his problem. He had to go back in time and see if the problem laid in his past.

He could still remember from back when they were younger how she would follow him around and watch him from a distance. Some would say that was stalkerish and weird, but he just thought that she was super cute and adorable! It's not like she was a threat or anything...and sneaking up on the son of the Hokage was not an easy thing to do.

He could still remember the day she had asked him out all those months ago as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback** **Begin**

He stared at the road in from of him, outfitted with all gear expected of a man going to war even though he was only 18. His sapphire blue eyes burned with righteous determination. This was to be the start of his first ever solo S-rank mission and there was no way in hell he was going to fail. There was too much at stake.

He had recently been promoted to Jōnin for his prodigal skill in all aspects of a shinobi and he was ready to prove to the world that he was great on his own two legs. He was done hiding in the shadows of his parents, even if one was the Hokage.

Naruto adjusted the strap on his bag once before placing a hand onto his neck and stretching it. He let out a satisfied grunt after hearing a loud pop. He looked over at the trees to his right with a deadpan look.

"You can come out now...Hinata." He heard a quiet squeak before everything went back to silence for a short few seconds. Shuffling could then be heard from behind the tree and out from behind it came the 18 year old heiress of the Hyūga clan. She shyly approached him until she stood 5 feet in front of her crush-turned-love with her head staring down at her own two feet.

She was wearing her usual attire from when they were 16, except as the years went by, she slowly started to fill into them. They no longer partially concealed her womanly curves anymore...now they actually accentuated them. Everyone could see how large her breasts had gotten and how shapely she had become because her body now filled into her baggy clothes. It was hard to maintain eye contact, good thing she was looking down.

"H-how long have you k-known?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but Naruto heard it all the same. He gave her an easygoing grin before moving in closer and giving her a big hug.

"Since I was 12, Nata." Her eyes, which had been wide before because of the unexpected hug, almost pooped out of her sockets after hearing his answer. He'd known about her strange habit for 6 years? He probably thought she was extremely weird now; a freak. He would probably dislike her now and let her down gently.

Tears quickly formed in her lavender eyes as she bit her lip to prevent from crying into his chest, but even then a few stray tears leaked through.

Naruto moved back a little bit to get a good look at his friends face. None of family could be here to see him off since they were all busy, and that ticked him off. But at least Hinata was here, she always had his back. After seeing her face he started to panic. "Nata?! What's wrong?" She swallowed the lump in her throat deciding to answer his question truthfully. It was the least she could do.

"Y-y-you probably thing I-I'm w-w-weird now..."

"Nonsense." Her eyes locked into his as he used his thumb to brush away her tears. "I think it's cute. Actually, I've been waiting for you to come approach me for a while now. Hehe, but since I might not come back from this mission... I decided to break the ice."

"S-so..." She started. Naruto have her a warm smile that made her knees feel weak.

"Yes?"

"P-p-lease go out w-WITH MEEE!" She all but yelled the end of her sentence. Realizing her slip, she quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands and looked up to Naruto's face wanting to see his reaction. She didn't expect to see him laughing so hard that he fell to the ground and started beating his fist into the dirt leaving a small crater.

Based on what he had said before and the way he was acting, that meant that he felt the same way..so her feelings would be reciprocated. That made her unimaginably happy and she probably would have started jumping up and down, but she had to get him to give a straight answer first. She gave him an adorable pout before stomping her feet childishly.

A minute or two later Naruto stood back up with a huge smile while still wiping away the tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath to compose himself before placing his hand on Hinata's shoulders. The locked eyes once again.

"Of course I will."

**Flashback End**

Of course, he had come back from the mission successful and relatively unscathed. From then on he had spent a majority of his time with the shy Hyūga princess and going on multiple dates with her.

They were the couple of the village apparently, the eldest son of the Hokage and the eldest daughter of the Hyūga clan. His father had given him a pat on his back telling him he had done 'a good job' while his mother had literally interrogated poor Hinata about everything she knew. From the clothes she liked to wear to the foods she liked to eat. That had been an extremely embarrassing day for the both of them, especially when his mother asked about their 'private' life.

They had been going steady for a few months already and he could see them staying together for the next few years in fact. She loved him and he loved her, their feeling for each other were mutual and strong.

Actually, they hadn't even had a single fight since getting together.

Ahh...now he realized where the problem lied. The fact that he hadn't made much progress in his relationship was what was making him impatient. And this impatience led to anxiety and stress. And over time they had slowly built up leading him to his current situation.

The most he had actually done with his princess after all these moths was make out with her and some light petting.

Now don't get him wrong, Naruto was not going to force his girl to do anything she didn't want to, but the pace she was setting was just a little bit too slow for him. If only he knew a way to get Hinata a bit more...explorative. She had already stopped stuttering a few weeks after they had started going out and she was slowly, but surely, escaping her shell of shyness. But it was just a tad bit too slow.

He combed a hand through his hair as he sat up and hefted his legs into the floor. There was only one person he could go to for help on the mentality of girls. As he opened the door to exit his room, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread looming ahead in his future. He shrugged it off and walked down the hallway.

**Timeskip**

Naruto wondered how he always got himself info outrageous situations.

Sometimes it was meeting the wrong people at the wrong time or sometimes it was meeting people he shouldn't and getting caught up in something crazy. The story of his life apparently.

Right now he was currently giving a red-headed, green eyed, 16 year old a shoulder massage.

She was quite the sight with her smooth, flawless skin and hair that reached her curvy hips. She was only wearing a tank top and short shorts revealing a generous amount of tantalizing skin.

And by the sounds she was making...she was quite enjoying her massage as well. "Nah~ that's feels so good." She mumbled, more like moaned, out. She turned a single green eye towards the man giving her a shoulder rub and tried to form intelligible, coherent sentences. He never noticed the constant blush adoring her cheeks, nor the nervous glances she sent him every few seconds. "You...made out with her...isn't that...enough?"

Naruto never stopped rubbing and caressing the girls shoulders as he spoke. Such was the skill of a Jōnin of Konohagakure. "Yeah, your right. But I just wanna get a little closer to her a little faster, ya know?"

"I'm sure that if you asked her, she'd agree to anything right now." She nervously twirled her hair over her right finger. Naruto gave a dramatic sigh as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Alas! Your right again! But you see, I don't want to force my dear sweet Hinata to do anything she didn't start. I want it to be all her so that she can build up some self-esteem."

The girl hummed to herself, thinking the situation over. "You just want to have sex with her...that's it?"

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "That too."

The girl receiving the massage released a very unladylike snort. She ignored the feelings of jealously skyrocket inside of her heart. "That's so lame and outdated. And doesn't this whole situation bother you? Having to ask me, your Imouto, that type of stuff."

That's right, the fiery red-head tsundere in front of Naruto was none other then his younger sister; Emiko. 16 years old and a brilliant Chūnin, an Uzumaki to the bone. He was just glad his parents were away on political trips or else he would have to explain this very embarrassing situation to them.

"Come on! No time to rest Ero-nii. These shoulders won't ruby end elves." She gave him a cheeky smile before turning her head back around to look forward once again. "A few more minutes and I'll tell you what to do."

"Yeah, yeah." And with that, Naruto went back to his massage. On the outside he looked calm and collected, but inside he was anything but. _'I'm an idiot for even asking this one for advice.'_ He sighed as he focused his concentration on the task at hand. As he rubbed his sister's smooth shoulders, though, he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

_'Hinata-chan's hands sure are soft. A little sweaty once in a while and always warm just...just like this.' _Naruto's eyes slowly started to widen and glaze over as his mind went further and further into the gutter. He didn't realize what he was doing with his hand until it was too late. His hand already drifted a little lower then they should have.

"Hyaaaah~!" His head snapped back to reality when his sister let out a very loud moan. A moan he should never have heard. She was standing up while covering her breasts protectively with her arms and a massive blush on her face. She turned a teary eye full of...something towards him that had him shiver in fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry. This is all a misunderstanding! It's not w-what you think." He spoke quickly and in a rush to leave the room. "A-ah that's right! Today's my turn to heat up the bath. I'll get right to it. Night Emiko!" Naruto left in a hurry with his heart pounding relentlessly inside of his chest. For an elite Jōnin, what had occurred back there was...pathetic and he'd be the first admit it.

He left in such a hurry that he never saw Emiko put a thumb to lips contemplating about something. The blush never left her cheeks. "Muuh..."

**Timeskip**

Naruto was hiding under his covers desperately trying to go sleep. Key word; trying. The moon was shining light into his room through his window and it wasn't making thing any easier. His mind was once again racing with thoughts that just didn't flow correctly. He twitched as he remembered something very important.

_'I have a date with Nata tomorrow morning too.'_ His train of thought was stopped when he heard a clack. His head turned towards the door when he heard it creak open. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Emiko!? At least knock!"

She simply made a 'tch' noise while simultaneously brushing a hand through her hair and whipping it over her shoulder. "Your still awake?" That was when he got a good look at her attire. A simple pair of her own panties and his white button up shirt...with no bra. A blush spread across his face as he sat up in his bed. Before he could comment on her choice of clothes, she spoke.

"You have something to apologize to me for, don't you?" She asked as she slowly made her way towards him.

"You mean that thing with Hinata?"

"No," she said heatedly as she lifted the covered of his bed experimentally. "I'm...pissed off about that, but that's not it. At least not now. I meant about earlier."

"Earlier?" He muttered, confused on what she meant.

"By the way...I'm sleeping here tonight." Without further ado, she threw his covers back and laid down on the left side of his queen sized bed.

"W-WHAT!" Emiko turned to face the wall and pulled the blanket up until it covered a good portion of her face to prevent her brother from seeing her blush. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest so much it hurt.

"Forget about that and just apologize already. Then I'll also a-apologize."

Naruto stared at his sister strangely for a couple of seconds before crawling out of the covers and to the end of the bed. There he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Let's see here...sorry for asking about dirty things earlier. I was being too forward. And...sorry for stopping in the middle of the massage, I had a psychological issues of sorts. Plus." He covered his face with his hands to avoid his sisters piercing stare. "Sorry for looking at you in a weird way. An-"

He was cut off when a small hand was shoved into his face. The hand belonged to his blushing sister.

"Nn...that's enough. I won't forgive you though. But, now its my turn, huh? C-close your eyes and listen."

"Good grief." Naruto closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Today had been a very stressful day, and he was close to the breaking point. A hormonal teen could only take so much before he lost it.

"Well, listen." Emiko turned her gaze into onto her hands which were placed on her lap. "Just for today...just for right now. I'll take her place for you, so...I'll apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." She started to crawl towards her brother very, very slowly. "So...sorry."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, trying to see his sister. "Wha-" he was cut off when a soft pair of lips connected with own and a body collided with his chest. 'Heh!' After regaining his motor control, he forcibly grabbed his sister shoulders and pushed her back. She was breathing hard and so was he.

"Wait! Emiko!" He never got to say anything else when she kissed him again. This time with much more force behind it. When he felt her tongue slowly slither into his mouth...something snapped inside of his conscious.

Maybe it was because of all the sexual tension that had been buildup, or maybe it was because even was s siscon. All that mattered, though, is that Naruto Namikaze succumbed to his lust.

**Timeskip** **(Hankey Pankey Warning!)**

_'Even though I should have been able to push her away...I should've been able to, but I...'_ Naruto was gradually kissing his way down Emiko's smooth abdomen as she squirmed adorably underneath his caresses. The air was full of their sweat and hot breaths.

"Haa. I feel kinda...grossed out. Haa." She moaned as his hands drifted over to her thighs.

"Your the one who came up with the idea. That you'd take her place; Hinata's place." He stood up on his knees and unbuttoned the shirt that she was wearing, ideally wondering how she acquired it in the first place.

_'I know that's a stupid excuse to justify something like this. I know that but...' _his hands cupped her breasts and gave them an experimental squeeze. _'Right now...that excuse is more than enough to smash any sense of reason in me.'_ Naruto slowly opened his mouth and latched onto her left breast.

"Ahhh~" she turned her face to the right and put her right fist into her mouth to prevent herself from making anymore weird noises. When she looked back at her brother's face, she saw him already removing her panties. She was powerless to stop him. She didn't resist.

A few seconds later and her panties were on the other side of the room and Naruto was staring at her sacred jewel in awe.

"Emiko...rubber." He asked the naked women on his bed.

"Like I'd have something like that." She muttered. Naruto released a sigh knowing he should stop here before the situation got out of control. Things were bad enough as it is.

"Thought so..." Emiko could sense the will in her brother start to rebuild itself. If it completed repairing itself, then he would leave her where she laid and their relationship would be forever ruined.

"What! G-Gonna chicken out! At this point, when we've come so far!" She tried to at least sound intimidating, but the constant blush adorning her cheeks ruined that image completely. All Naruto did was give a small chuckle as he covered his face with his right hand. "W-what!" She asked.

"No...it's nothing. I just thought you looked really cute."

"Ehh!?" Her blush covered her entire face as she tried to bury her face into her hands. Tsundere protocols activated. "Idio...ot"

She paused in the middle because Naruto had removed his pants and lined up his penis with her lower opening. With one continuous, some what smooth push, he fully sheathed himself into his sister. When the tip of his penis slightly bumped against her womb, she cried out in pain. It was very rare for kunoichi to have hymens, but that didn't mean their first time would be painless.

"H-hurts. Uku. Kuh. Aguh." She started releasing delightfully sexy noises as Naruto started to thrust into her. Gently at first, but then he picked up speed. "I-I can't take it anikii." He gave her a kiss on the lips to silence her.

"Your insides feel amazing Emiko." He didn't stop thrusting into his Imouto. A few minutes later and the room was filled with the sounds of their combined moans and grunts. Naruto reached underneath his sister and picked her up from the waist so that she was basically sitting in his lap. She couldn't feel her back so it was parallel to the bed, Naruto was doing all the work for her. He never stopped pounding into her pussy. She released another loud moan when his mouth once again latched onto her right breast.

"Noo~ this is...too much." She pushed Naruto shoulders so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling him. Emiko slowly picked herself up and then dropped back down, relishing in the grunts she heard from her love. She gave him a steaming kiss on the lips to convey some of her love.

She didn't expect him to flip her around so that her back was on his chest. He placed his hands on her hips and forcibly drove up, the new sensation made her toes curl in pleasure. The room was filled with the sounds of wet, sweaty flesh smacking into each other.

"E-Emiko! I'm gonna..."

"Eh!? She quickly looked up from her position at his face and saw that he was desperately trying hard to hold something in. "What should, Ahh, we do? You want to, Ah, come? Um...today's, Ah. L-let me, Ah, think." She had to make periodic breaks because even though she was trying to think, her brother kept thrusting.

"Emiko!" Naruto shouted her name into the heavens as his penis partially breached her womb and released a torrent of semen. Her mouth opened up to scream, but no sounds came through as she experienced an orgasim like never before. The two continued to lay together enjoying the heat radiating off each other and catching their breaths once again.

"Are...we done?" She asked, her voice tired, but grateful. The answer to her question came when Naruto picked her up and placed her down on her stomach, her jiggly ass sticking up into the air. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver.

"Not even close. Let's see how long two Uzumaki's can last fucking each other's brains out, ya know."

**Timeskip**

Ding-dong.

Naruto looked outside the window to see the sun shining in the sky. He was panting hard and his movements were slow and sluggish. Underneath him, his sister was releasing moans filled with ecstasy as her brother cummed inside of her once again.

"She's here." He looked back down at his sister who had her eyes closed basking in the afterglow of sex. It seemed that even though it was their first time last night, they had lasted well through it and into the morning. "Emiko," he gave her a passion filled kiss that symbolized all of his love for her on her delicate lips. "I have to go."

He left to get ready for his date with Hinata, ignoring the feeling in his chest that made him want to crawl into a corner and cry.

Emiko, sweaty and tired, watched her brother pick out an outfit and take walk into the bathroom. What they had done was wrong, incest was taboo. Yet she enjoyed every minute of it.

Ever since she was young, her older brother was always there for her. If she needed food, he made it. If she was hurt, he's kiss it. If she was lonely, he's hug her. So it was no surprise that her first crush was on her own brother. That crush soon developed into love as she continued to watch the great man her brother turned into. And she wanted to walk right beside him.

Hinata would not win.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**To the people that realized that the plot of this story was basically from a doujin...your not wrong. Hahaha what can I say, I like echhi. But don't worry, everything after this chapter is 100% original because as you must know, the doujin only has two chapters. I just needed a base for my story and I got it. So please don't be mad. Just give me a nice, big hug and like this story!**

**Ps. Leave a review! It'd be very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

"Say...how serious are you and the Hyūga?" Emiko asked her brother in a dull tone, her emerald green eyes never leaving the scroll on the table in front of her. He stopped tipping the can of soda over his lips and moved it back down so that he could talk to her.

"Hinata?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing who she was asking about. That's when he remembered something that he was supposed to ask her. "Ah, that reminds me. She's really worried about you. She said that you seem to be avoiding her for some reason. Did you get into a fight or someth-"

"That's not what I asked!" She snapped, obviously irritated. Naruto didn't answer her at first. Instead, his mind drifted back towards that faithful morning and what had subsequently followed.

**Flashback Begin**

"What happened was a dream. Got it? We just happened to have the same dream." Emiko told her brother who had just gotten out of the shower and had returned to the room to put a shirt on. She was leaning on her left hand while using the right to hold the covers up to her chest, trying to hide her figure from her brother. No real reason to since they just had sex all night, but she got points for trying.

Naruto momentarily stopped trying to put his black shirt on to look down at his sister. "Yeah...your right." He walked around the bed while, simultaneously avoiding Emiko's piercing stare, and then opened the window. A ghost of a smile cropped up on his face as he felt the fresh morning breeze and the sun's relaxing warmth. The fact that he had just had an entire night of sex did not influence his mood at all.

His room was located on the second floor so he had to look down to talk to his girlfriend waiting patiently in front of the compound gates. She was wearing a purple sundress that hugged her form nicely and a sun hat so he couldn't see her face. "S-sorry about the wait Nata! I'll be down in a second." He shouted down at her.

She jumped a little bit, not expecting to hear his voice shouting down at her. She'd been waiting outside for quite a while and was just about to leave and go search for her boyfriend elsewhere. She tiled her hat up with her right hand and shifted her gaze upward. Their eyes locked together and she flashed him a beautiful smile. "Take your time."

Naruto gave her his signature grin and ran back inside. Just as half of his body was outside the door, he paused and looked back inside at his sister. She gave him her famous heated glare that made him gulp nervously and run downstairs and out the door. As soon as she knew he had left the compound, her entire mood switched.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes lost their 'flare'. She fell sideways onto her brothers bed and pulled the covers up and over her naked form. She picked up her brother's shirt from last night up and next to her nose. Taking a deep breath, she replayed last nights events in her head falling deeper and deeper in love after every second. Her thighs rubbed against themselves as a clear liquid dripped down and onto the bed. Her moans and mewls filled the air.

**Flashback End**

"How serious are we? Well..." Naruto cupped his chin in his hand as he assumed a haughty pose. "I think it'd be fair to use the expression 'head over heels in love' here." Because his eyes were closed, he missed the rather noticeable twitch from his sister. When he reopened them, everything seemed normal, so he shrugged his shoulders and took a large sip from his can. He heard Emiko release a sigh.

"Kaa-chan really didn't make it easy to decode this scroll, did she." She sounded frustrated and excited at the same time. Yet, she never once looked at him again nor spoke to him. It was as if she was completely ignoring his existence and was in a separate world of her own.

"Hey..." He tried to get her attention, but it seemed that she was too busy trying to decode the Fūinjutsu scroll. She sounded somewhat alright so he simply shrugged his shoulders again and left the room, drink in hand. He had business to take care of in his room anyway.

As soon as the door made a click noise signifying it was shut, everything went eerily quiet in the house. If one were to look at Emiko's face right now, they would see her staring at the scroll with an emotionless face and completely blank eyes devoid of any signs of life. She just say there on the coach just...staring at nothing. And she stayed that way for quite some time as well.

**Timekskip**

Emiko climbed the stairs with a bored look plastered on her face. As she passed by Naruto's room, she heard him talking to someone else.

"For real...yeah, I said I got it." She stopped walking down the hall and stood in front of his door. "I'm also here, so I'm telling you not to worry!" He was using the relatively new technology that had swept across the Elemental Nations; Communication Scrolls.

Here's how they basically work. Every certain scroll is assigned a specific 9 digit number that is unique to itself and this number can be shared with others. When the number of another scroll is scribbled down onto the 'connect to' section of their own scroll, the two will then be connected by an infinitesimal small string of chakra so tiny that only the most experienced users of the Byakugan could see it. After the two have connected, the owners can talk into the scroll and their voice will carry over to the other scroll, and it worked both ways. Pure genius.

Some wanted to call this great new invention 'Cellular Devices' but it never caught on.

Back to Naruto. The person he was connected to was his girlfriend, Hinata. She was sitting in seiza in the middle of her room and talking to the scroll currently open on her table. "Mmm. Thanks, but I'm sure you'll come to regret it." She could hear him let out a haughty laugh and that made her smile. He was so childish at times, but it was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much.

"Hahaha. Just bring it on! No matter what I'll-"

"Having fun, are you?" A voice, cold as ice, whispered in his ear. It was laced with so much venom that he, an experienced Jōnin, shivered in fear. He quickly put his face closer to the scroll to try and prevent his sister from hearing him.

"Sorry. I'll call you back." He whispered urgently.

Hinata could guess why he had to suddenly leave and this was what she had been waiting for. "Ah, wait. Let me talk to-" the connection was lost. She puffed up her cheeks like a child would and released an adorable whine.

"Dammit Emiko! You just keep letting yourself-" flashes of their night of passion flashed through his mind."-in...here." He finished lamely. She didn't even bother to respond.

"Was it fun? You were talking to her, right? Planning another date?" She asked him in a monotone. Naruto averted her gaze as he stood up and then sat down on his bed with a huff.

"G-got a problem with that?" He avoided her stare and instead looked outside the window. But feeling something wrong, he quickly turned his head back to her and his eyes quickly widened in surprise. Emiko was standing directly front of him and she gently cupped his face in her soft, delicate hands. There was something in her eyes that he just couldn't recognize, something sinister.

"Your all I have left now. Let's do something fun, just like we used to. You don't need her." She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist. Naruto's mind was in another place right now, he knew that face she was wearing right now, and he didn't like it.

_'My incredibly important and cute Imouto is in so much pain right now...it breaks my heart.'_

**Hankey Pankey Warning!**

She pulled his pants off and grabbed a hold of his flaccid penis. With a blush on her cheeks she slowly lowered her face until she was practically breathing onto it. She have it an experimental kiss before sucking on the top like a lollipop. After hearing her brother let out a small whimper, she slowly dropped her head even more.

_'This isn't my younger sister, who's always full of confidence and brimming with pride,'_ Naruto thought to himself as she took his entire penis into her mouth until her nose hit the base. She looked up at him with his penis still her mouth and stared at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers. Then she started bobbing her head back and forth in a clumsy manner only having given head once before. It was absolutely adorable how hard she tried to please him.

_'Emiko'_ he grabbed onto her head and took control of it. She let him do what he wanted with her warm, wet mouth. '_I know this is a_ _mistake and that I should stop...but'_ his train of though stopped when she pooped his dick out of her mouth and started sucking on his nuts while jerking him off. His penis was already fully erect and he closed his eye in pleasure.

"Just shoot it out." She said to him never stopping her pumping motions with his dick. "Let it all out."

"C-coming." He expected her to pull away or point his penis in another direction. He definitely did not expect her to take his cock into her mouth and swallow his entire load. She sat there on her hand and knees swallowing his semen shot for shot. Her cheeks bulged and some leaked out, but with another gulp, she was done. She opened her mouth wide at him showing that she had, indeed, completed her initial task.

Naruto looked down at her with a somber look on his face. It was too late to turn back now. He picked her up and laid her down gently on his bed, he hovered over her kissing her face in random places. Their moans and hot breaths filled the air once again.

"I-I've been wanting to see the rest of this dream ever since that time...what about you?" She asked him as she took off her shirt and shorts. Naruto released a silent chuckle before petting his sister on the head with his left hand. His right hand reached lower and it cupped her soaking vagina.

"Me too." He heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like 'I knew it' before she flinched as his fingers entered her. She started panting after minutes of his relentless assault on her pussy. Naruto removed his fingers and brought them up to his face, Emiko's lidded eyes never leaving his hand. He gave it an experimental whiff before putting them into his mouth and licking off all of her juices from his fingers. The incredibly erotic sight made her groan and squirm underneath him.

Naruto moved back and little and placed his fully erect cock on her folds. They were both panting pretty harshly but continued on. Just before he could enter her, though, his scroll started ringing. 'Hinata' he thought her name, already knowing who was calling him. _'I'm so sorry. Your boyfriend is the worst kind of man there is. Right now I'm...'_

He didn't expect to his sister jump off the bed and grab the scroll in her hands. Honestly, he thought she was going to break it. Imagine his surprise when she not only answered the call, but put it on speaker.

"Hello? It's me." Hinata's shy voice spoke out. Hearing no response, she decided to speak her thoughts. "Something happened between you and your sister, right? I'm sure it's my fault because your sister really...umm...

Loves you."

Emiko's eyes widened and she quickly chucked the scroll across the room. Then she jumped onto her incredibly confused brother and gave him a steamy kiss. While he was still shocked by her sudden attack, she lowered herself into his dick and started grinding her hips back and forth. She stopped kissing him after a minute so that he could see her face. She was crying, he realized. Whether in sadness or happiness he did not know.

"Mess me up. Right now." He wanted to stop. He wanted to ask his Imouto what made her cry; what was wrong. Instead, he grabbed a firm hold of her shapely hips and abruptly thrusted upwards. She let out a cry of pleasure. Neither realizing that the scroll was next to the bed and still on speaker. Their moans were heard by an unexpected guest.

"Ehh?" Hinata's voice came thought. She sounded confused. "Y-You two. What are you doi-" Naruro pushed Emiko into her stomach and grabbed a handful of her ass. He didn't give her time to rest as he started pounding into her from behind.

"Ahh! Soo good~" she moaned out. She tried to crawl away and get up, she desperately tired to use her arms. But her brother's merciless thrusting cussed her to give in and just let him use her, moaning out loud whenever their bodies connected. After minutes of relentless pounding, she felt herself get picked up. She felt her bare back touch his broad muscular chest. "Moore. Plea-Hyaaaa!" she cried out in the end because Naruto started thrusting again.

She kept crying out 'more and more' and Naruto always complied to her demand. Even when she started crying out loud, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear, he never stopped. Even when she was about to pass out from pleasure, he never stopped.

"Emiko..." He whispered huskily in her ear. "I'm gonna-"

"Inside! Please cum inside!" Naruto gave her ass a few good slaps before holding her against his frame tightly, both of them stopped moving and quietly shivered against each other. She turned her face towards his and stared a heated make out. They continued for the rest of the day ignoring everything, and everyone, else.

Her last thoughts before she passed out were _'I guess I really am in love with Aniki.'_

**HP End**

Naruto sat in the side of the bed, naked as the day he was born. He sadly looked over at his sisters covered form as she silently let out tears. _'I'm sure I'm the only one who can help you. It's all on me...I made the wrong choice again. I can't go back now, I've already started down this path. I just can't stop hurting you.'_ A tear dropped from his left eye and collided with the floor. He looked up at the ceiling of his room. _'Can anybody help us?' _

**Timeskip**

Her arm slipped through the sleeve of her shirt effortlessly. Her legs slid through the sleeves of her pants quickly. She adjusted the coller of her jacket before looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was unusually serious, and as she turned around, she flipped her beautiful hair over her shoulder. The light hit her body at the perfect time and angle. She looked like an angel.

Hinata Hyūga was ready to set out.

**So how was it? Next chapter will be completely original, so don't worry about that. But please, leave a review on your thoughts and if you have any suggestions. I'll be sure to read them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Thanks for all the amazing feedback guys and gals! You have no idea exactly how much each and everyone of your reviews, favorites, and follows means to me as an author. It's an amazing feeling you know, to be recognized. Makes you just want to slowly crawl into bed...and cry tears of joy. Anyway, this chapter is completely original like I promised and your thoughts and opinions relating to it would be greatly appreciated. I'll take this time to answer some questions that arose in the previous chapter.**

**1. Naruto and Emiko's parents are currently on a political/business trip somewhere in the Elemental Nations. Don't ask me where. They left their kids at home alone because they believe that their children are fully capable of taking good care of themselves. Yes...taking good care...fufufufu**

**2. The first time Emiko gave head to someone was during the first night she and Naruto had done the nasty. It was supposed to be a subtle reference to their first night of passion, but it's ok if you didn't quite catch it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Birds chirped cheerfully outside as they happily basked in the the morning sun's rays. Shopkeepers and stall-owners alike excitedly opened their businesses in preparation for the busy day ahead of them. Civilians left their houses with smiles on their faces ready to tackle on the new day, and shinobi jumped over the rooftops eagerly completing their assigned missions. Everyone, even the animals themselves, seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day and the clear blue sky. Everyone expect one unlucky blonde.

He groaned in discomfort when the sunlight hit him directly over his eyelids. Why weren't the curtains working? They had one job, just one, and they failed at it. With a quick curse to the burning ball of hydrogen millions of miles away, he tried to roll over and get some more desperately needed minutes of sleep. His head hurt and he had the entire week off, so you can bet your ramen that he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. But there was one problem he encountered. He couldn't roll over.

There was a substantial weight on his chest preventing him from moving. A weight that tickled his nose with silky hair and wrapped over and around his bare torso. He slowly, and extremely cautiously, opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of pretty red hair and a face. Narrowing his eyes in focus, he saw that the hair belonged to none other then his own sister; Emiko. Then suddenly, the memories of yesterday's events bombarded his conscience making everything make much more sense, much to his horror.

He was unintentionally cheating on his beautiful girlfriend with his very own sister for Kami's sake. But... Emiko loved him, and he loved her back just as much. There was no denying it and there was no point in lying about it either. He might of had only familial love for her a few days ago, but that had already been converted into the love seen between lovers. The both of them had always been close, much closer then regular siblings should have been. 'Part of the Uzumaki charm' people had said when they observed just how close the two of them were in their youth. The mere thought that the two Namikaze children would end up in an incestous relationship never crossed their minds.

Naruto raked through his memories to try and find out why his very own sister had fallen in love with him. He started off his search a few years back. He had always been overprotective of his little sister and always did anything she asked of him. Pretty soon, whenever she was lonely she came to him, whenever she was hurt she came to him, whenever she wanted to play she came to him. In her mind, the only thing that mattered to her was him. So as time progressed, it was no surprise she fell in love with him. His building relationship with Hinata probably spurred her to take drastic action to secure his love. That led to their first night together. Then she had probably felt pretty guilty about making him cheat on Hinata, and that had caused her to go all wacky for a while.

He found himself brushing a few stray locks of hair behind his sister's ear. And then he started to caress her cheek fondly with his left hand. He had to figure out what to do between the two of them, and quickly. He could either break his dear sister's heart that desperately yearned for his love, or his girlfriends fragile heart that had loved him since long ago. He didn't realize his unconscious actions had caused Emiko to wake up.

She fluttered her eyes open and yawned cutely on his chest, not quite realizing where she was yet. All she knew was that she was warm, naked, and her legs hurt. Then she went through the exact same process he had already gone through. Her facial expression morphed from an expression full of confusion, to shock, and then back to confusion. She looked up at her brother and into his blue eyes with a strange glint in her own green eyes.

"Morning." She whispered, hoping to spark a normal conversation. She tried to mask her feelings of nervousness and unease. Would her brother reject her and her feelings for him? Would he say yes, or no? There were so many possibilities.

"Morning." He replied without any noticeable emotion in his voice. They stayed quiet for a while after that, neither knowing quite what to say. Then Naruto abruptly pulled himself up from underneath her and sat up on the side of the bed, completely naked. She stared at his exposed back while leaning on her arms to support her weight, allowing the bed covers to slip down until they rested at her bare waist. She saw her brother shake his head roughly and aggressively ruffle his own hair with both of his hands.

"Get decent." He ordered her after having released an angry exhale. She flinched noticeably thinking he was mad at her. "Meet me downstairs for breakfast in 30 minutes. We have to talk." She wordlessly nodded her head and pulled the covers up with her right hand to cover her chest, still thinking he was angry at her. She was proven wrong when he slid his left hand over and grabbed ahold of hers. He slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles and he looked at her with a sorry expression while giving simultaneously sending her a small smile. Then he stood up from the bed, grabbed some clothes from his closet, and left the room to go take a shower downstairs.

**Timeskip**

Exactly 30 minutes later, both brother and sister were seated on the kitchen table facing each other. In-between them was breakfast; scrambled eggs complimented by smoked salmon with buttered toast and orange juice, courtesy of Naruto. Neither spoke as they were too busy literally inhaling their food. Sex was hard work, and when you factored in two hotblooded, hormonal Uzumaki...lets just say that they both desperately needed some calories in their bodies. Calories and liquids. Who knew Emiko was such a squirter.

A few minutes later and the two siblings shot each other nervous glances very few seconds, neither knowing how to start the unavoidable conversation. This lasted for quite a while until Naruto released a long, drawn out breath to calm himself down lest he lost his patience. Did I forget to mention that he inherited his mothers infamous temper?

"Emiko..." She sat up straight in her seat, her attention wholly on her brother. She was hopeful, but the look his face showed just how much uneasiness he was feeling. He decided to get straight to the point and the root of the proem, not dancing around it for hours. "What we're doing...what we did...what's happening between us...it's wrong Imouto. It's just wrong." Her once bright eyes lost their gleam and her lips turned downwards. Her shoulders slumped and her head dropped like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut off. Her hair shadowed her face and prevented him from seeing her eyes. She didn't say anything. After a few seconds of silence, her shoulders started shaking and droplets of water fell onto the table. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could say something, she starting talking.

"I know it's wrong." He heard her say."I know I'm not supposed to feel like this for you. I know you have somebody else in your life. I know all that, but..." She raised her head so that he could see her crying, heartbroken face. "B-but kami dammit, I LOVE YOU!" Everything went eerily quiet in the house. She had spoken the three words that cut through his heart like a hot knife through butter. He sat back in his chair with unbelievably wide eyes and an agape mouth. No words came through.

"Why?" Was all he could ask his sister who was still staring into his eyes. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hands and released a small, lifeless chuckle. This was her last chance.

"I don't really know how. When I was young...I always looked up to you, ya know? My big, strong, handsome brother who was always the star of the Namikaze family. The very same brother who would stop everything he was doing, no matter how important, just to play with his sister. You always looked after me, always took care of me, always showered me with your endless love." This time she gave him a genuine smile, a smile filled with nostalgic warmth. "I guess that's just some of the reasons why I fell in love with you, Aniki. You can't really explain love. All I know is that whenever I look at you, my heart starts pounding in my chest and that whenever your with the Hyūga, my blood boils."

Then suddenly, she was engulfed in a massive hug and lifted up off her chair and into the air. She felt her brother place his head in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent deeply. She couldn't help the tears from escaping her eyes as she reciprocated her brothers hug and cried into his shoulder. She let go of all the tears that built up from her jealousy and isolation. She sobbed for 10 minutes straight.

"It's alright. Let it out. I'm not leaving you anytime soon, Emiko." She pulled back an looked into her brother's sapphire blue eyes. The occasional hiccup escaped her lips, but she tried her hardest to keep a straight face and ask the question that she needed to have answered. By now, her brother had already placed her back down on the ground, but she never once tore her eyes away from his.

"D-do you love me too, Aniki?" That was the million question wasn't it. Naruto stared into his sisters eyes so deeply, it looked like he was gazing at her very soul. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. That simple peck sealed their fates as siblings and lovers. Emiko was so overjoyed at the revelation that fresh new tears fell her eyes, but this time for an entirely different reason. These were tears of joy. She didn't even care when her brother picked her up in a bridal carry and climbed up the stairs and carriers her into his room. All that mattered was that she loved him with all her heart and he loved her back. Sex was a bonus.

**Timeskip**

Hinata Hyūga quickly jogged through the crowded streets of Konohagakure as quickly as she could. Nothing else currently mattered to her, this could be clearly seen because she didn't even respond to any greeting directed her way. Civilians and shinobi alike moved out of the heiress's way clearly seeing that something was not right, but their thoughts did not matter to the Hyūga princess. She was on a mission. A mission to save her relationship.

She had always been suspicious of her boyfriend's sister, and for good reason. The way Emiko would send her hateful glares and longing glances at her brother did not escape her eyes, no matter how quickly she hid them. As good at hiding emotions as she was, she could not escape the all-looking capabilities of the Byakugan. The fact that she and her brother were almost always together and very close only solidified her fears. It was only a matter of time before she struck.

Then there was that call she had received yesterday. She couldn't hear everything clearly since the sources of the noise were far away from the scroll, but she had heard some rather...strange noises. Noises she wasn't supposed to hear. There was only one reason why the sounds she heard would be formed, but she didn't want to think about that. Naruto was not that kind of man. Nevertheless, she had to go over to his house and make sure nothing fishy was going on behind her back.

She reached the door of the Namikaze Comlund a few minutes later and calmly knocked twice. It took a while, but she finally shears the mechanisms behind the door unlock and open up. She was greeted by the face of her boyfriend smiling sheepishly at her. He scratched the side of his head which was sticking outside the door, his eyes wide. The rest of his body was still hidden behind it.

"Nata?" He sounded surprised. He hadn't expected her to come for an unexpected visit. She normally called before hand and set something up that wouldn't interfere with either of their plans. "What are you doing here honey?"

"I had to come here to check something." Was her quick, yet indigent response. "I'm coming in." Now normally she would never be this short and rude, but she had every right to be in this situation. Not only was Naruto acting strange, but something just didn't feel right to her. Plus he hung up on her yesterday. You don't do that to your girlfriend!

As she walked past her boyfriend who was still trying to form sentences, she pushed the door open wider and stepped inside. She kept walking until she entered the kitchen. There she found who she had been searching for; Emiko. She seemed to be acting just like she normally would while eating her ramen, but there was a blush on her face that wouldn't go away. How strange.

"Good morning." Emiko tried to say with her mouth full of noodles, but what Naruto and Hinata heard was just useless sounds and mumbles. Very inappropriate, yes, but it was absolutely adorable to see Emiko with her cheeks full of noodles and broth trying to talk. She swallowed what was in her mouth, the blush still on her cheeks, before pushing the cup away and sitting up straighter in her seat. Never once did she look at her brothers face. "What are you here for, if I may ask?"

"We need to have a talk." She sat down in the seat opposite of the redhead and sent Naruto a glance. "All of us." He gulped rather nervously seeing an intimidating aura start to emanate from his girlfriend. He took the seat in between the two women.

Hinata wanted to cry right now. She could smell the musk coming off of from the two siblings and the odor in the air. She could see the slight sheen of sweat that adorned their bodies. The nervous glances they would send each other made perfect sense. Everything fit into the puzzle she had created perfectly. There was only one answer.

"Now..." She started slowly. Naruto and Emiko tensed in preparation, for what, they did not know. "Since when has been alight for two blood siblings...to pursue a sexual relationship?"

**Cliffhanger! Haha I'm so cruel. So how was this chapter guys and gals? I know it's terribly short compared to the to the other two, but I wanted to get it out and over with as quickly as possible. I'm not good with drama. Remember to leave a review on what you think and I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

Chapter 4: Revelation

_"Since when has been alright for two blood siblings...to pursue a sexual relationship?"_

Naruto and Emiko both sat in their seats completely petrified. It felt as if time and space itself had stopped flowing around them. The pair continued to stare at Hinata, wide-eyed and with their mouths agape. Naruto was the first to recover from his shock and instantly retaliated.

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about Hinata-chan!" He rocketed up from his seat and screamed at his girlfriend sitting in front of him. His heart was pounding incredibly quickly, as if it was trying to escape the oncoming conversation, and his ears would not stop constantly ringing. Sweat started to accumulate on his forehead and his palms had become clammy. His cheeks flushed profusely with color, his knees felt disturbingly weak, and his breathing had become sporadic.

Is this how criminals felt when they were caught red-handed after committing a heinous offense?

Hinata didn't utter a single word as she quietly sat in her seat with her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to look at the man she loved with all her heart right now. Instead, she turned her head slightly to the right and slowly opened her eyes. Pale-violet eyes stared into emerald green.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked the female Namikaze with no noticeable emotion in her voice. In her mind, she subconsciously blamed her boyfriend's sister for his recent actions. And she wasn't that far off from the truth, either.

By now, Emiko had already recovered from her shocked stupor as well. And instead of trying to deny the Hyūga's claims and acting like she had been caught doing something wrong, she instead did something totally unexpected. She defiantly stared back at Hinata with determination burning clearly in her eyes. Her gaze narrowed at the older women and her posture reflected her confidence.

Naruto, as a male, could not possibly hope to understand what was currently taking place between his two female lovers. They were fighting to see exactly who would be the only one to receive all of his attention.

"I did what I had to do to get my Aniki's love." Emiko answered back with a straight face.

It was very rare to see the Hyūga heiress mad, but this was one of those rare times. "Even when you knew he was currently in a relationship with me!" The volume of her voice continuously escalated until it was just an octave under shouting.

Emiko matched the volume by raising her voice as well. "You had your chance to capture his heart forever and you missed it! Aniki needed a women in his life who could satisfy him completely; to go at his pace, something you weren't able to do."

"What do you mean?" asked the very confused Hinata. What did Emiko mean by 'his pace'?

Emiko scoffed at what she had just heard before answering, "Aniki is an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's have a habit of expressing themselves physically, rather than emotionally. And when you combine a partner who takes months to gather up enough courage to even kiss someone and him, well, things don't exactly work out. How can he truly love you when he can't even express it? Only I can satisfy his needs now because I'm an Uzumaki as well, so I can match him step for step." She finished with a proud smirk on her cute face, clearly thinking that she had the upper hand.

Hinata quickly looked back at Naruto's face, anguish clear in her eyes. "Is that why you did it. Just because we were taking things slow...you decided to cheat on me?" Her voice cracked at the end as if she couldn't believe the very words that were coming out of her mouth.

Naruto defeatedly sat back down in his seat and covered with up his face with his hands. How did thing end up like this? The consequences of all of his actions had gradually snowballed up, and now it was a huge mess. A mess he himself had caused. If word somehow managed to get out that he was unfaithful to the most beautiful women in the village...his reputation would plummet. Not to mention what his mother would do. But those didn't matter to him as much as his girlfriends trust did; trust he had severely damaged.

The least he could do now was answer every question truthfully, and hope for a saving grace. "Nata, I love you. I always have, and I know my actions lately don't exactly support this but...I will always love you." He looked into her wide eyes with sadness in his. "I wanted you to set the pace for our relationship because I wanted you to build up your confidence. It's just that after months of dating the most breathtakingly beautiful women I've ever seen and not doing anything even remotely sexual can get to a man, ya know?" he finished with a humorless chuckle.

He tentatively reached out for her hand across the table and smiled when she allowed him to grasp hers firmly in his. "Maybe at the start of our relationship I didn't quite love you, it was more of a 'I like you' thing. But then I got to know the real you, not the Hinata who hides behind her shyness and nervousness."

"The real me?" she whispered out.

Naruto eagerly nodded his head. "Yes, the real you. A women who loves to help out the unfortunate and needy. Someone who enjoys doing the same things I do and laughs at all my stupid jokes and antics. A women who is always polite to those who don't deserve it and incredibly sexy when she doesn't even try to be. And most importantly...the women with the same nindo as me. This is the women that I fell so madly in love with." He finished with a warm smile as he remembered all the times they had spent together and all the incredible things he had discovered about her.

He specifically remembered the one time the both of them had come across an extremely hungry orphan on the corner of the street. He could still remember the way Hinata had crouched down next to the poor boy and asked if he was alright and a variety of other questions. She had then proceeded to give the boy some money she had on herself and told him to go get some food. He had stayed back to watch the scene in awe. Who knew that his girlfriend was such an incredible person. When the boy was long gone, she stood back up and dusted herself off before acting as if nothing had happened, but he could still clearly remember the smile that was on her face for the rest of the day.

"The question now is...if she still feels the same way about the scum that fell in love with her?"

Hinata stared at Naruto with an unreadable emotion bubbling inside of her. She was supposed to be mad at him; break up with him and destroy his pride as a man. He had cheated on her for Kami's sake! Yet here he was saying the sweetest things about her and admitting to his wrongs. He even confessed his love to her! That just wasn't fair, those words were super effective against her after all. How could she ever stay mad at the man she had faithfully loved for years.

Oh don't get her wrong, he would defiantly get the cold shoulder from her for a while, but she would eventually welcome him back. She wasn't some saint who would forgive everything. He would face the consequences of being unfaithful, but she somehow knew that he would do whatever it takes to gain her trust back. He never wanted to do the things he did, no matter how much it hurt her, he just wanted a release and his sister just so happened to be the outlet. So she squeezed his hand and directed a small smile towards him while nodding her head as well.

"I could never hate you Naruto-kun. Yes, what you did hurt me. In fact, it still hurts deep down inside of my heart." He painfully grimaced but she continued. "But you admitted to your wrongs when you could have lied and asked for my forgiveness. And for that...I'll give you another chance. I do still love you, after all." His grin could have lit up the entire night sky. He quickly stood up from his seat once again and hurriedly rounded the table towards his girlfriend, his arms outstretched.

Hinata allowed a tearful smile to show up on her face as she stood up and rushed towards her boyfriend as well. They met in the middle and hugged each other tightly. The couple let a few tears flow down their cheeks, but for different reasons of course. Naruto because he hadn't lost the women he loved, and Hinata because she hadn't been replaced. In fact, they felt closer to each other then they had every felt before. She was definitely going to speed up her pace in the relationship so that her boyfriend would be satisfied. She had been naive in thinking that he was ok with her slow, gradual pace. She needed to mark him as hers, show him that he belonged to her, and a few kisses was not going to do that.

But regardless of her inner musings, everything was simply perfect for her now. Until they remembered the third person in the room.

"Is that it..." A third voice whispered from the table. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he removed himself from Hinata, but he still kept his hand around her slim waist. He had forgotten about his sister. "Was that all I was to you? Just a way to relieve some pent up lust?" Emiko slammed her hands on the table and stood up with tears falling down her beautiful face as she screamed at her brother. "Those nights that we spent together, our nights of passion, didn't they mean anything to you! I love my Aniki too, it's not just her!"

But before he could say anything to calm her down, she turned hot on her heels and quickly ran out the house through the back door. His hand was raised as if he was trying to reach out towards her, but fell back down once she had left. He was about to go after her until he felt a pair of hands grab his cheeks and pull his face down. A pair of soft, delicious lips greeted him. But the lips didn't just stop there.

A moan escaped his mouth as he realized just who was kissing him so heatedly. His girlfriend's tongue was trying so hard to get into his mouth that if she wasn't currently attempting to eat his face, he would have laughed. It seems Hinata was finally done playing nice. She pulled back to breath, but a string of saliva still connected their lips. She looked up at him with those irresistible half-lidded eyes and he knew what had to be done. He picked her up and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the sun still shining brightly outside.

The only thing left in the room was a solid shadow clone that quickly ran outside.

**Hanley Pankey Warning**

(Quick AN: Naruto's wearing a black shirt and black pants combo. Hinata's wearing a dark purple blouse with black trimming in combination with a lavender skirt and black-knee length socks. Sexy right?)

Naruto was currently lying on his back on the bed while his beautiful girlfriend straddled his waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and were pulling him into her lips for a soul searing kiss. Their seemed to be a permanent blush engraved onto her cheeks because it just would not go away and probably wouldn't for a very long time.

_'Her lips,' _Naruto thought to himself, _'they're softer then Emiko's._' Hinata stopped the amazing kiss when she felt something poke her private down under. While normally she would have probably passed out and drifted off into the land of unconscious from such a lewd act, even if it was her fault, right now she was in her 'alpha' female mode. So she did something Naruto never expected her to ever do. She was actually grinding her own hips onto his boner and releasing muffled moans.

Needless to say...he quite liked this side of her.

Done not doing anything other then kiss his girl, Naruto slowly raised his arms to gently cup Hinata's bountiful breasts. She 'eeped' into their kiss but never stopped it, or rather, he didn't let her stop. Their lips separated but their tongues continued to rub and roll against each other. Spit and saliva were readily exchanged between the two lovers, but neither minded too much. They were lost to the mind-numbing haze that is the product of overwhelming lust combined with teenage horniness.

They continued their kiss until Naruto decided to take it a step further and pinched Hinata's stiff nipples underneath her dress.

"Hyah!" a loud cry of surprise and pleasure escaped her lips as she quickly moved her face away from Naruto's. If possible, the blush on her cheeks deepened as she tenderly rubbed her breasts. That pinch kinda stung!

Naruto quickly tried to apologize thinking that he had significantly hurt her. "I-I'm so sorry, Nata. I just thought that...I didn't know...maybe we should wait-"

"No!" she exclaimed loudly as her delicate hands cupped his cheeks. He was still lying on his back, so all he could do from his position was stare into her beautiful eyes. There were tears at the edges of her eyes, but for what reason, he did quite know. "We will continue, we will enjoy it, and we will go all the way. Is that clear?" Her voice was soft and gentle yet authoritative at the same time.

He nodded his head, "Crystal."

Seeing Hinata close her eyes in acceptance and lower her defenses, Naruto took the opportunity to strike. One second she was straddling his waist, and the next, she was underneath him and he was straddling her waist. He made sure not to sit down completely or else that would be uncomfortable for her, he was a big boy after all.

Naruto then proceeded to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. To him it was a normal thing to do and no big deal whatsoever, he was just trying to get rid of his shirt, but Hinata saw something completely different. She saw a blonde Adonis take off his skin-tight shirt in the most sexiest way known to man to reveal to her his muscular torso and chiseled abs. What an active imagination.

Then went his pants and her clothes as well, leaving Naruto in his underwear and Hinata with her panties and her black knee length socks. Her arms covered her bare breasts as she looked off to the side with a heavy blush. She looked good enough to eat in Naruto's mind. In fact, he wouldn't mind having a taste of this delicacy.

Hinata moaned helplessly as Naruto attacked her neck with kisses and licks, and he would occasionally suck a bit on her flawless skin a little to leave a few marks. Her eyes closed in utter bliss at the feeling and her hands went up into his hair and grabbed a hold. Was this what he had been holding inside of himself all this time? This sexual beast?

"This is it Hinata-chan," he whispered into her ear causing a tantalizing shiver to run down her spine. "There's no going back. I-I'm at my limit, are you completely sure you want to do this?" he hesitantly asked Hinata.

"Yes..." her voice was barely audible, but he heard it all the same. "I want to finally be one with my love."

"Oh, Nata" Naruto grabbed a hold of her plump ass before locating her panties and sliding them off with ease. With the palm of his hands rubbing against her juicy thighs and feet, he felt his raging boner jump a little in excitement. But there was something much mode important then her feet right now. He stared at her perfectly clean shaven jewel in awe, but Hinata covered up her face in embarrassment. He pulled his boxers off finally freeing his erect penis for his lover to see in all its glory. The sunlight from outside shined through the window and illuminated his sweaty body. This was it.

"I'm going in, Hinata-chan. Prepare yourself." he warned his girlfriend knowing how much the next part would hurt having seen it with Emiko. She roughly bit her lips to stem the oncoming pain, but nodded her head allowing for Naruto to continue. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and carefully inserted himself into the right hole.

_'She's incredibly tight,'_ was his first thoughts once he was about halfway in, _'but her entrance is completely drenched so it's not so hard_'. While this part wasn't exactly difficult for Naruto, Hinata was currently experiencing something totally different.

_'It hurts!'_ she screamed inside of her head. _'It really hurts!'_ Her eyes scrunched up in pain and so did her mouth, her hands grabbed the pillow underneath her head and squeezed it tightly. Naruto finally pushed himself in all the way and she felt like the lower part of her stomach was completely full. And was that the tip of his penis prodding against her womb? She wanted to take a breather or at least wait a few minutes to recover, but it seems that her boyfriend had other plans in store for her pussy. He grabbed a hold of her shapely waist and started to thrust in and out. "Please...s-slow down..." He didn't listen.

"You feel amazing Nata!" he told his girlfriend sincerely, he had to really concentrate hard to not blow his load right then and there. Feeling the tightness of her vagina recede a tad, Naruto picked up speed and started sawing in and out of her warm entrance quicker then before. His calloused hands gabbed her nice shapely hips even tighter and started to pull Hinata back to meet his thrusts. Her legs were spread out wide to make room for his relentless assault. The entire bed shook underneath the force of their love-making.

After what felt like hours to Hinata, Naruto's regular thrusts starting to become sporadic and much, _much_, rougher. Before she had been barely able to match his pace, but now, he was like a piston on overdrive. "I-I feel it. I'm gonna c-cum, Nata" He moved his hands from Hinata's hips and onto the top of her thighs, never once stopping to rest. "Gahh!" And with a mighty roar and deep pound, he released himself inside of his love. After staying ramrod straight for a few seconds, he fell face first and into the crook of Hinata's neck and breathed in her lavender scent.

_'I can feel him filling up my insides!' _Hinata thought to herself as she patiently waited for Naruto to finish releasing. She could feel him lick and suck on her neck as he slowly recovered.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." He murmured near her ear as he nuzzled into her hair. "But this isn't enough to satisfy me yet." Her breathing was labored and her body was sticky and sweaty; she was no doubt tired beyond belief. And he wanted to go another round, and possibly more?

Well...he was an Uzumaki after all.

Before she could even reply to his acquisition, she was flipped so that her face was smashed into the pillow and her hips raised so that her bubbly ass was sticking out. Naruto have her right ass cheek a nice, firm slap causing her to gasp at his audacity. But once again, before she could say something, Naruto grabbed a handful of both of her butt cheeks and inserted himself once again knocking the air out of her lungs. Her screams and moans would be heard from the Namikaze house for hours to come.

One thing was for sure...she was not going to be able to walk tomorrow.

**Hanley Pankey End**

**Sorry for the delayed update guys and gals, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But there's something missing isn't there. **

**Where's Emiko? And what's Naruto clone doing? What's in the future for them? Where are Naruto's parents? Find out on the next chapter! Haha I sure am evil.**


End file.
